cambiando la historia
by minomi
Summary: que hubiese pasado si naruto lograra traer a sasuke de regreso a konoha pero el hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro...


Disclairme: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

Advertencias: el fic puede contener todo tipo de locuras que se me ocurran y si no les agrada no lean quedan advertidos.

Capitulo 1: El Despertar

Dentro de la habitación de un hospital se encontraban un grupo de personas reunidas esperando pacientemente que la persona que se encontraba acostado en la camilla semiinconsciente despertara por completo de su largo sueño.

Todos esperaban que el joven por fin abriera los ojos, la desesperación empezaba a hacerse presente la tención aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

El reloj de aquella pequeña habitación marcaba la hora un minuto para las cinco, la ventana que daba a la calle mostraba el atardecer de aquel día que daba su culminación.

Poco a poco los segundos iban pasando dando de lleno las cinco exacto, ni un segundo mas ni un segundo menos el reloj se detuvo dando paso al estresante silencio que rodeaba el lugar y a todos los presentes la sensación de pesadez y ¿temor?

Con el repentino silencio del aparato que se encontraba al lado derecho de la habitación sobre la pared, muchos parecían despertar de una especie de trance hipnótico en el que sus cerebros se encontraba al ver con tanto detenimiento al joven de cabellos rubios que estaba sobre la camilla mas por inercia que por otra cosa algunos de los presentes dirigieron la vista hacia el pequeño aparato y luego desviaban la mirada hacia los demás presentes y viceversa.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el rubio que hasta hace unos segundos todos observaban con detenimiento comenzaba a abrir sus ojos dejando ver un par de hermosos ojos azul cielo que perezosamente se abrían.

Trataba de poder visualizar a todos los presentes pero no lograba identificarlos a todos hasta que se detuvo en una en especial cabellera rubia

::::0::::

Un mes había transcurrido desde que cierto joven cabello azabache decidiera deliberadamente traicionar a konoha, siendo su mejor amigo el causante de que su plan fallara al haberlo derrotado de una forma que el ni si quiera podía recordar.

Hacia dos días que había despertado de su inconsciencia y lo único que sabia era que la hokage lo reprendería por tratar de traicionarlos como si el fuera un niño que acababan de encontrar en plena travesura, pero nadie le daba alguna referencia sobre naruto o le explicaban que era lo que habia sucedido cuando los encontraron por lo que pudo deducir que el rubio no se encontraba mejor que el, en aquel momento.

Desde que despertó después de casi un mes sakura había pasado pegada al azabache dia y noche cuidándolo todo el tiempo que le era posible aunque para ella era raro que en muchacho no la alejara como lo hacia antes diciéndole que era una molestia, ahora simplemente estaba ahí como ido, como si ella no estuviera presente, o tal vez era la mente del chico la que se encontrara fuera de aquella habitación.

La única pregunta que hiso al despertar fue sobre el paradero de naruto a lo cual solo obtuvo una negativa por parte de todos ya que ninguno de ellos sabia sobre el paradero del rubio.

Sasuke sabia que si nadie sabia nada sobre naruto era por que el muy dobe había ido detrás de orochimaru y trataría de eliminarlo para que no fuera detrás de el, su impotencia era grande seguramente el rubio ya era historia antigua con el poder que poseía la serpiente esa ya habría eliminado al dobe en este momento.

"_El se lo busco"_ -eran los pensamientos de sasuke en aquel momento- "_el muy idiota frustro mis planes de volverme mas fuerte con ayuda la serpiente rastrera de orochimaru_", "_seguramente ya es comida para los cuervos_" –trato de esbozar una sonrisa de prepotencia y maldad por su ultimo pensamiento al verse libre de el rubio gritón pero en su lugar una mueca extraña se formo para dar paso a una de rabia y desagrado, para su suerte se encontraba solo sakura había salido de la habitación para cenar aunque no tardaría mucho en volver.

Pasaron tres semanas desde que le dieron de alta después de una semana de estar bajo observación y tratamiento, lo tenían custodiado como si fuera prisionero de alto peligro en su propia casa estaba cabreado no podía salir de sus dominios hasta que la hokage "decidiera" su castigo.

Todos los días kakashi y sakura lo iban a visitar y de paso entrenaban con el fin de que el cuerpo del azabache no se entumeciera por la inactividad de estar preso en su casa.

Un mes un maldito mes era todo lo que le habían sentenciado por tatar de traicionar a konoha, un mes donde lo humillarían de la peor manera ante toda la aldea, un mes donde su orgullo se vería pisoteado, arrastrado, y degradado, por que eso era lo que significaba para un ushiha el castigo que le impuso la hokage –servicio comunitario- esas simples palabras eran como un golpe bajo para el, el gran sasuke ushiha y su orgullo, definitivamente la godayme sabia como torturarlo.

Tsunade estaba desesperada y no precisamente por la montaña de papeles por firmar que se encontraba encima de su escritorio, si no por no tener ni la mas mínima idea de donde se encontraba su niño, naruto, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo frente a los demás el ojiazul era como un hijo para ella, el era la única razón por la que acepto ser hokage en un principio, el la ayudo a superar sus temores y por el estaba dispuesta a mover cielo y tierra para encontrarlo.

Tres meses, tres agonizantes meses para la godayme habían pasado cada dia rogaba por que el cabezota de naruto entrara por la puerta de su oficina gritándole obachan con su usual tono de vos escandalosa característico de el, pero toda aquella ilusión desapareció cuando un ambu entro por la puerta alarmado y gritando incoherencias.

-tsunade-sama…el esta…la puerta…usted debe… - el pobre ambu no podía formar una oración coherente por falta de aire en sus pulmones por la carrera que acababa de hacer desde la entrada de konoha hasta su despacho.

-se puede saber cual es la urgencia – preguntaba la mujer al ver que el ambu solo murmuraba palabras inentendibles para ella.

-hokage-sama – comenzaba a hablar el ambu ya habiendo recuperado el aliento –debe venir con migo hay algo que debe ver con sus propios ojos – el hombre estaba completamente pálido el era uno de los que custodiaba la puerta principal y por la cara de horror que tenia pudo deducir que no era algo bueno.

Ni lenta ni perezosa se levanto de su asiento en dirección a la entrada de la aldea saltando de tejado en tejado corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, a cada paso que daba sus entrañas se removían furiosas en su interior el terror la invadía a cada centímetro que se acercaba a la puerta y una nada alentadora imagen pasaba por su mente aumentando su angustia.

A paso veloz como un rayo logro llegar por fin a su destino los ambus la guiaron unos metros mas delante de la puerta para mostrarles algo que la dejo completa y totalmente helada.

-no, no puede ser – la mujer palideció y casi vomita ante tal hallazgo.

N/A: bueno hasta aquí espero les haya gustado disculpen que la historia este tan pobre de ideas pero hago lo que puedo por fa dejen reviews de eso depende la conti de esta historia mis saludos chaoo .


End file.
